


In Dreams:  Inui's Third Dream

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up. There is sex here. These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams:  Inui's Third Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a romance :-) And has boys in dresses :-)

Fantasy 3:

Really, running a maid cafe for a team fund-raiser. Inui was quite surprised the university had agreed to it the first time, considering that theirs was an all boy’s team. He rather suspected that the committee was full of perverted old men. At least his team had decided last year that his talents lay more in management than in dressing up. He ran a hand through his spikey hair. Really, just because he was tall...he was fairly sure that his legs were at least as nice as some of the other boys. On the other hand, those skirts were pretty short and he was...also fairly well-developed in another area. If something slipped, he could be dreadfully embarrassed. Although that usually resulted in excellent tips, one veteran told him. Stupid team traditions.

This year, however, the crop of freshmen were exceptionally beautiful. He looked over their red, embarrassed faces and smiled. He adjusted his glasses as he addressed them. “Yes, you have to do this. Yes, refusing WILL effect your team standings. Yes, the skirts are short. Yes, you must smile at the customers. We are here to raise money and show our spirit. If that means raising our hems and showing a little thigh, then so be it. Our team has been doing a maid cafe every year for the last 17 years. Each year we try to outdo the year before. Last year we set a record, so you have a very high bar. Those of you not on the floor will be cooking, preparing the tea and washing dishes. As those on the floor get to keep a portion of the tips you make, please make sure to remember your support crew.”

He pushed his glasses up again. “If there are no questions, please come and get your assignments.” He turned and left before any of the freshman could ask anything. Their sempai would straighten them out fairly quickly. The captain of the team would be in the kitchen, but he was an accomplished baker; his vice captain would be on the floor, dressed to thrill. It set a fine example, he claimed, but most of the team suspected he just liked the dresses.

 

At the dress rehearsal, one boy in particular stood out to Inui. He wasn’t the prettiest, that went to his older brother, a yearmate of Inui’s. Nor was he the liveliest, that went to Kikumaru. On the other hand, he wasn’t the surliest either. There was however, just something about him that drew Inui like a moth to a flame.

He found himself nearby, listening to Fuji Yuuta discussing his role with his other brother. Fuji was being unsympathetic. “You can’t cook, let alone bake and you are a terror with dishes. The only one here worse is Momo,” Fuji said. “Besides, you look so cute in your little dress!”

The younger Fuji turned redder than his hair and tugged at his hem. “That’s part of the problem, aniki! Why does it have to be so short?”

“Weren’t you listening to Inui’s speech? Short skirts equal big tips. And not just from guys, either. Girls can be huge tippers, too, you know,” Fuji said with a grin.

Yuuta blushed harder at that. “What does he know? And how come he’s the manager? He’s a second year, just like you!”

Fuji smiled, his eyes almost completely closed. “Inui’s got a bit of a reputation...they’ve forbidden him from entering the kitchen. Even to do dishes. It’s as if they’re afraid that him just being there will spontaneously make Inui Juice appear! Silly boys, that stuff is delicious!” Fuji licked his lips, a rather disturbing image considering how he was dressed. “Besides, he’s the reason we broke all sales records last year.”

“How so?” Yuuta asked, his tone skeptical.

“After the first hour or so, that first day, he started putting in people’s orders as soon as they stepped into the cafe.” Fuji reached out and adjusted the bow on the front of Yuuta’s dress.

“Stop that!” Yuuta said, pushing his hand away. “What, he glared at them through those glasses and they ordered immediately?”

Fuji shook his head. “No, he was in charge of the books, he never spoke to any of them. He just knew what they would most likely order and went ahead and put it in. He wasn’t right 100% of the time, but the other 98% were deeply impressed at the fast service. Then people started talking and before you knew it, we were doing huge business!” He looked at his brother, a glint of his eyes showing. “You don’t like our data player’s glasses?”

Inui found himself holding his breath waiting for Yuuta’s answer.

Yuuta tugged his skirt down in the back again. “Some of the guys say he looks pretty creepy, and he always knows what they’re thinking...”

Fuji laughed. “We’re teenage boys, Yuuta. Sex, tennis and maybe complaints about our homework, coaches, teachers and practice are pretty much all any of us think about.”

“Y-yeah.” Yuuta looked over at his brother. “You’re sure he can’t read minds, aniki?”

“Fairly certain, yes,” Fuji replied. “Why?” he asked in a sing-song.

Yuuta blushed, hard. “I...don’t want him knowing what I’m thinking.”

Inui now desperately wanted to know what Yuuta was thinking. However, it might be that the other thought him creepy and ugly and distasteful...in which case he desperately didn’t want to know what Yuuta was thinking.

Fuji on the other hand had no second thoughts. He put his arm around Yuuta. “Does my beloved baby brother have a crush? That’s right, you li~ike smart boys, don’t you? Does Inui make your skirt lift up, Yuuta?”

“Shut up, aniki!” Yuuta’s face was almost purple now and he had both hands protectively holding down the front of his skirt. “Stop saying stuff like that! It’s bad enough when you tease me about guys I’m dating, do you have to do it when I’ve not even started yet?”

“O~oh?” Fuji went in for the kill. “So you want to date him, hm? I don’t know, Yuuta-kun, I don’t think he’ll go for your, ‘let’s just kiss and hold hands,’ routine. You do know that, judging from his expression when others drink his Juices, he’s likely a sadist. Hm...” He looked considering for a moment. “Is that the kind of guy I want dating my little brother?”

Yuuta glared at Fuji. “Every boy you’ve ever set me up with has only wanted one thing from me and I’m not letting someone into my pants on the first date!”

Holding a finger up to his chin, Fuji replied, “Or on the seventh, according to Saeki. Not that anyone else has lasted even that long. I just want you to be happy, Yuuta-kun!”

“Then back off, aniki. Let me find someone who...who will love me. I know I’m kind of picky, but...don’t you think I should be?” Yuuta asked.

Inui left at that point. Ii data indeed. He knew for a fact that any boy who had ever gone out with Fuji’s little brother was never given a chance for a second date if Fuji thought he had in any way bothered Yuuta. Which was why most of them went for broke and propositioned the boy on their first date. Obviously that was an incorrect strategy. Not that Inui dreamt of getting a date with the beautiful young man, let alone making it to any of the, ‘bases’ so many spoke of.

Yuuta just...appealed to him. While his brother was a tennis genius and his work ethic, when he was inspired, was quite impressive, it was getting him inspired that frustrated the coaches and his captains. Yuuta on the other hand was a hard worker from day one. He practiced hard, every day, pushing himself to his limit, always striving to improve. Inui found this...very sexy. Especially in the red hair, gray eyed package. Very sexy indeed. And in that maid outfit....Inui made it to the office without incident where he quickly took care of his rather significant problem.

 

Today was the big day, the start of Spirit Week. Inui adjusted himself before he stepped out of his office. Six days of seeing Fuji Yuuta in short skirts and petticoats, with those strong legs encased in hose...he shut the door and adjusted himself again. It was going to be a very long week. Finally, after several deep breaths, Inui stepped out and went into the seating area. The captain was putting the final touches on the display of baked goods as he came in and the vice-captain was making sure each, ‘girl’ was also displayed properly.

“Inui-kun!” the vice-captain waved him over. “Are we going to break last year’s record, or what?” He looked proudly at the mix of upper and lower classmen standing before him in their pretty frocks. “Aren’t they pretty?”

Inui nodded, once. “Ah. My prediction is for 117% of last year’s total, based on word of mouth and the capacity of this space.” He carefully did not look at the young men standing next to them, especially not Yuuta, in his lemon-yellow dress with the slightly darker bows, a large one on his chest and a smaller in his hair, offsetting the red of his hair quite beautifully. Yes, definitely not looking at him.

The doors opened soon after and he greeted each person at the door as their maids came and showed them to their tables. Each time he wrote down what they would want and slid it over to the boys putting the orders together. Last year he hadn’t been even close to 100%; he would try much harder this year.

 

By the end of the day, he could see how the week was going to turn out. Fuji and the vice-captain were the top maids, of course, but Yuuta was number three, trying to outdo his older brother in this field as well. Which meant Inui was going to have to kill...find some way of dissuading a lot of infatuated young men that the younger Fuji was too good for the likes of them.

He heard a sigh from just behind him as he wrote up the first day’s rankings on the tally board in the back. He turned to see a face as dejected as he felt. “Ah, Taka-san, how did things go in the kitchen today?”

Taka-san, who made the beautiful sugar sushi that people just couldn’t get enough of, smiled politely at him. “Quite well, actually. I’ve been working on this at home, my dad even put it on the menu of our restaurant for special events, so it looks even better than it did last year.”

“That is wonderful, Taka-san. Your hard work and dedication is quite appreciated. I believe that Fuji’s patrons particularly enjoy your creations,” Inui said, thinking back over that day’s receipts.

Looking both depressed and proud, Taka-san nodded. Inui ran some data through his head. Fuji’s patrons enjoyed his creations, but Fuji himself rarely touched them, preferring spicy to sweet. Taka-san, who had a huge crush on Fuji saw this as a sign the other boy was not receptive to his attentions. Except when he was on the court, or behind his sushi bar, Taka-san’s ego was measured in millilitres.

Tapping his pen against his lips for a moment, Inui leaned forward and asked, almost off-handedly, “Have you experimented with a sweetened wasabi paste? Those who enjoy a bit of kick to their cuisine might find it rather...intriguing...”

Taka-san’s eyes grew wide and his hands curled into fists. “....BURNING! Yes, Baby! What a GREAT idea!” With that, he grabbed up his bag and ran home to experiment.

 

The new Sugar and Spice Sushi was a big hit the next day. Fuji convinced nearly forty young men to buy him some over the course of the day. Several tried it themselves, but most wisely just sat back and drooled over the sight of the beautiful young man deeply and almost obscenely enjoying his treat.

Taka-san looked exhausted, but was still quite enthusiastic as he made sushi and showed the crew of boys recruited to help him how to make it as well. His sweet wasabi paste was a trade secret however and each piece was hand-made by him.

Yuuta was quite upset to see how far his brother had outperformed him by the end of the day, Fuji passing even the vice-captain in sales. Inui admired how beautiful his anger made him, even more so than the peppermint candy dress did. The thigh high red and white stripped socks had made Inui’s mouth go dry each time he had seen Yuuta that day. Which was quite often as Inui liked to check him...check the cafe out on a regular basis.

Inui stepped into the office and locked the door so he could take care of his...problem before he went home. Fortunately, doubling as the maitre d’ meant that he could wear a suit that disguised his problem quite well. He shuddered to think what would happen if he was in one of those short skirts. Well, first of all, his would have to be longer, he thought with a sigh. All the bragging in the locker rooms, no one ever mentioned the downsides to having a larger penis. Figures.

He cleaned up after himself, made sure the safe was secured, put his papers in order and grabbed his tennis bag. Stepping out the door, however, he was surprised and rather flustered to find Fuji outside, smirking rather disconcertingly at him.

“I know what you did,” Fuji said ominously.

Inui drew himself up. There was no way he would fall for that one. “Oh? And what did I do?”

“You gave Taka-san the idea for those yummy wasabi candy!” Fuji said, clapping his hands in glee. “Thank you, thank you, Inui-kun!” He stepped forward and kissed Inui on the cheek.

He blinked at the other boy who was dressed in what was more normal for him. “Y-yes, but Taka-san made it,” he pointed out, feeling his cheek. “You should thank him.”

Fuji smiled, his eyes opening slightly, giving him a very sinister cast. “Oh...I intend to thank him...as soon as this week is over. It wouldn’t do if I were unable to sit properly while working in a maid cafe, now would it?”

Inui thought about what the other had said as Fuji walked away...then blushed. Hard. He really didn’t need that image in his head, thankyouverymuch.

 

Fuji turned suddenly and walked back. “By the way, my brother has a date tonight...a blind date. You might want to hurry, or he’ll get discouraged and go home. The note said not to bother to change....” With a wink and a smirk, he slipped out the back door.

Suddenly breathing hard as though finishing his workout, Inui braced himself against the wall. A blind date...Fuji set *him* up on a blind date with his brother? “He must really have liked those candies...or he just really likes Taka-san....” He straightened up, then straightened his jacket, vest and tie. Right. Yuuta. In that candy dress...great, his problem was back.

He stopped in the kitchen and made two cups of tea and brought them out to the cafe, where Yuuta was sitting, looking rather forlorn. “Good evening, Yuuta,” he said, setting the cups down. He slung his bag under the chair and sat down, hoping he looked cooler and more confident than he felt.

Yuuta turned, then looked up, then blushed. “I-Inui-sempai! I...are you...are you my blind date?”

“According to your brother, yes,” Inui said. He picked up his cup and blew on the hot liquid, then sipped it. Yuuta looked so delectable in that outfit. He suddenly had a craving for something...sweet. “I wonder if there is any cake left.”

“I-I’ll go look!” Yuuta said, standing quickly. He quickly disappeared behind the counter, muttering something about killing and aniki.

Inui looked down at his cup. Of course Yuuta was upset. A romantic setting, a mysterious date...and he ended up with someone like Inui. Who had been outed as being kinky by Fuji. He sighed and wondered if he should just spare Yuuta the inconvenience and just leave.

Before he could leave, however, Yuuta was back with two slices of cake and a small piece of the regular sugar sushi. “A-aniki ate all the Sugar and Spice Sushi, this was all that was left,” he said, setting it down. He pulled his chair around, closer to Inui as he would with a patron. “S-so this was aniki’s idea, then, not yours?”

Taking a bite of cake, Inui nodded once. “There is a 98% probability it is to thank me for my suggestion to Taka-san,” he said.

“Aniki...is rewarding you...with a date...with me?” Yuuta asked, looking rather confused. “What was your suggestion?”

“That he try making a sweet wasabi paste,” Inui answered. “I am amazed he managed it, however. People who try that tend to fail spectacularly. However, he was rather...inspired. He really likes your brother. A lot.”

Yuuta smiled. “Yeah, it’s kind of obvious. Aniki’s been trying to get him to see that he likes him back, but Taka-san’s kind of....” He made a gesture with his hands.

“A talented and passionate man with a level of self-confidence that defines the opposite end of the bell-curve from Atobe’s?” Inui suggested.

The other’s laugh was like a waterfall of musical notes and the look on his face made Inui very glad he was sitting...his pants could not hide *that* much. “Yes, exactly! He’s so easily discouraged and so shy that aniki wasn’t always positive that he was interested in him. But aniki saw his chance when he realized that Taka-san had done that just for him. You saw what he did to the customers...that display was all for Taka-san.”

“It raised sales...and a few other things,” Inui admitted. “I am not sure if I should be happy for Taka-san or sorry for him,” he said with a smile.

Yuuta fumbled his cup, sloshing tea into the saucer. “A-are you...jealous of Taka-san?” he asked quietly. He mopped up the spill with a napkin, concentrating on it intently.

“Jealous? Only in that he has found his special someone,” Inui said. “Do not fear that I will in any way try to interfere in your brother’s relationship!”

“Oh. I was just...wondering if you maybe liked aniki,” Yuuta admitted quietly, still staring at the napkin.

Inui felt his breath catch in his throat. Was Yuuta implying that he might... Inui swallowed hard. “No...he isn’t the Fuji I’m interested in,” he said quietly.

Yuuta looked up then and Inui’s breath was stolen completely from him by those beautiful gray eyes. “You...you’re interested in a different Fuji?” His voice held a note of something...hope, perhaps?

Nodding, Inui reached over and rescued the napkin from him. “Not your sister, either. But definitely one who looks beautiful in a peppermint dress.”

A smile started small and ended in a very provocative smirk. “You like boys in dresses, then, Inui-sempai?”

“I like them out of them even better,” Inui responded with a dark and hopefully smoldering look.

Yuuta seemed to like it, because he gasped a bit, his lips falling open in an erotic display that quite put to shame any seen in this very room earlier in the day. “Oh, Inui-sempai.” Yuuta bit his lip a little then. “Such a thing to say to a lady...or a boy dressed as one.”

Inui leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “You can call me Sadaharu,” just before he kissed him.

 

Kissing Yuuta was like...winning a really good game of tennis. His heart was racing, his breath was fast, his hands were slightly sweaty and he felt like he was on top of the world. Unlike a game of tennis, he was getting more than a handshake or slap on the shoulder from his teammate, however. Yuuta fit in his arms perfectly, his hard lean body under all the layers of frill and bow exactly what Inui yearned for ever since he’d hit puberty and started yearning.

“S-Sadaharu,” Yuuta moaned, turning Inui’s knees to butter. He looked up through his lashes at the taller boy. “Would...would you like to escort me back to my dorm?”

Inui raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t going to change first?” he asked. Not that he minded seeing the other in that dress...but he did mind others seeing him in it. He had the name of every single one of Yuuta’s patrons from yesterday and today...as soon as Spirit Week was over there was Aozu in each one’s future. Special Remix if they didn’t see the joys inherent in finding another person to fawn over.

He wasn’t sure what the other was thinking, but Yuuta blushed bright red. “Oh...I was thinking you...might want to remove it from me...later. I-if...I apologize, if...”

That was as far as he got before Inui snatched the tablecloth off the table next to them and wrapped it around his candy-dressed boyfriend. “My dorm or yours?” came his voice, rough with deep emotion and passion.

“I-I room with my brother...” Yuuta started to say.

Inui picked him up, then both their bags and ran the entire way back to his dorm room, which he was very glad that he didn’t share with anyone. He was already planning on loaning the other boy his spare set of sweats to wear in the morning...and sending out for a pizza tonight. “How do you feel about obsessive personalities?” he asked, setting Yuuta down by his door so he could find his key.

Yuuta pressed close, and lay his head on Inui’s shoulder. “I have one myself...why, are...are you obsessing over me, S-Sadaharu?”

He got the door open and picked Yuuta up, carrying him inside. “Yes, my love, I am very much obsessing over you.”

His boyfriend blushed. “Y-your love? I...Sadaharu! I love you too...I really do,” he cried, struggling to free himself from the tablecloth.

Inui helped him free himself, to find himself once again with an armful of warm, hard Yuuta. He pulled the other in tight and looked down at him. Searching that beautiful face, he found he had lost his words, so instead, he kissed him again. And again. And again.


End file.
